Angel Half Wing
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Sang malaikat di tugaskan turun ke dunia, untuk mencari belahan sayapnya yang hilang apakah dia akan menemukanya? Atau kah dia akan kehilangan kedua sayapnya? KangTeuk, WonTeuk
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Half Wings**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance**

**Cast: Kangteuk, Wonteuk**

**And other Cast**

**Warning: Boys x Boys Jelek, Abal, Typos, alur gak jelas, ooc, geje**

**Summary: Sang malaikat di tugaskan turun ke dunia, untuk mencari belahan sayapnya yang hilang apakah dia akan menemukanya? Atau kah dia akan kehilangan kedua sayapnya?**

* * *

**Author POV**

Di suatu tempat di kerajaan langit, tampaklah seorang malaikat tampan penguasa langit bernama Jung Yunho, beserta sang anak Leeteuk yang artinya special, memang dia sangat special selain dia adalah malaikat yang baik dan bertanggung jawab dia juga malaikat yang sangat disayang oleh malaikat lainya, sayangnya bila malaikat lain memiliki sepasang sayap yang sangat indah dan berwarna – warni, dia hanya memiliki sebelah sayap saja dan itu hanya sayap sebelah kiri, sehingga dia tidak bisa menggunakan sayapnya. Sang ayah berkata kepada anaknya.

"Anakku turunlah ke dunia, temukan pasangan sayap mu"

"Bagaimana caranya aku dapat menemukan pasangan sayapku appa?"

"Hatimu yang akan menuntun kau menemukan, pasangan sayap kirimu, anakku"

_Temukan cinta di sana anakku, appa harap kau mengerti maksud appa._

"Tapi appa….."

"Tapi apa anakku?"

"Tapi bila aku tak menemukanya bagaimana?"

"Haha…. Tenanglah kau pasti akan menemukanya anakku"

_Karena takdirmu sudah di tuliskan anakku_

"Baiklah appa"

Setelah obrolan itu sang anak meninggalkan sang appa, hendak merencanakan bagaimana dia akan turun ke bumi, pastinya dia akan menyamar menjadi manusia, tak mungkin dia turun ke bumi dengan penampilan seperti ini, bisa – bisa para manusia ketakutan, saat sedang berpikir dirinya mendenga panggilan.

"Hyung…. Kenapa melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aniya, hyung hanya memikirkan bagaimana hyung harus turun ke dunia"

"Buat apa hyung turun ke dunia?"

"Appa menyuruhku untuk menemukan pasangan sayapku Hae-ah"

"Oh….ne, bagaimana kalau kau minta bantuan Su-ie dia kan penjaga pintu perbatasan antara langit dan bumi hyung"

"Aishhh kau memang dongsaeng hyung yang terbaik, gomawa Hae-ah"

"Ne, Hyung…. Sekarang temuilah Su-ie, hyung diskusikan bagaimana cara turun ke dunia."

"Ne, Hae….hyung pergi dulu ne"

"Ne hyung…."

Setelah itu sang malaikat pergi menemui sang malaikat penjaga perbatasan, dia pun berkata.

"Su-ie….."

"Hyung, ada apa kau kemari?"

"Bagaimana cara para malaikat turun ke dunia melalui pintu ini Su-ie"

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Hyung mau melarikan diri dari kerajaan langit?"

"Aniya, Hyung di suruh appa turun ke dunia, untuk mencari pasangan sayapku Su-ie"

"Oh…. Aku kira, hyung mau melarikan diri, tidak bisa hyung lewat pintu sini"

"Wae, Su-ie"

"Bila hyung memakai pintu ini melewati pintu ini, otomatis hyung harus memakai sayap hyung untuk terbang, sedangkan hyung hanya memiliki sebelah sayap saja itu berbahaya hyung"

"Lalu aku mesti bagaimana Su-ie"

"Ada cara lain untuk turun ke dunia hanya saja….."

"Hanya saja apa Su-ie?"

"Hanya saja agak berbahaya Hyung"

"Maksudnya berbahaya?"

"Pintu itu lebih tepatnya sih sebuah lubang, ada di sebelah barat, hutan telarang, tapi aku tak tau pintu itu akan terbuka di mana dan apakah aman atau tidak aku tidak tau, karena semuanya menghindarinya hyung"

"Hah…. Sepertinya mau tak mau aku harus memakai lubang itu untuk ke dunia"

"Yah….. ati – ati hyung, bila tak mau sayap kirimu patah sebaiknya kau simpan sayapmu hyung"

"Ne, Su-ie"

"Memang kapan Hyung akan turun ke dunia?"

"Mungkin esok pagi"

"Wah buru – buru sekali hyung?"

"Hehe… hyung ingin cepat – cepat terbang menggunakan 2 sayap Su-ie"

"Oh….baiklah, semoga berhasil hyung"

Setelah itu Leeteuk meninggalkan Su-ie, menuju istana untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya agar esok pagi dia bisa turun ke dunia, sementara di tempat sang penjaga

"Haduh…..aku lupa lagi memberitahu hyung, bahwa di hutan telarang ada si iblis ganjen bisa – bisa dia dapet kecupan maut lagi, ah sudahlah pasti Teuki hyung bisa melewatinya"

Keesokan harinya, sang namja manis ini meninggalkan istananya, dia berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada sang appa Jung Yunho dan sang umma Jung Jaejoong.

"Appa, umma… Teuki akan turun ke dunia, doakan agar anakmu menemukan sayap kanannya ne, setelah itu Teuki akan pulang ke langit dengan terbang"

"Ne, Cagiya"

_He? Apa? _

"Kalau begitu pergi dulu appa, umma annyong"

Setelah itu Leeteuk pun pergi meninggalkan istana, sementara di istana.

"Booo….kayanya, anak kita salah menangkap maksudku deh?"

"Maksudmu Bear?"

"Maksudku, aku menyuruh Teuki turun ke dunia, untuk menemukan pasangan hidupnya, tapi sepertinya dia berpikir bahwa dia akan menemukan sebuah sayap sebelah kanan dan kembali kelangit dengan terbang"

"Kau sih Bear, menyampaikan titah tak jelas, yasudah biarkan saja, biarkan anak kita memiliki kisahnya sendiri"

"Ne, kau benar Bo…."

"Kalau boleh tau, sebenarnya siapa pasangan anak kita Bear?"

"Dia seorang namja yang memiliki hati yang baik dan tulus, dia akan mencintai anak kita dengan tulus Bo, kita amati saja dari cermin langit ne"

"Huh….kau selalu seperti itu, dulu Yesung pun kau juga sama, kau selalu berteka – teki Bear"

"Hahaha…. Kalau itu salah anakmu yang pabo itu Bo, tapi anak kita memang gak ada yang bener sih Bo heheh"

"Hehe…. Kau benar Bear, Teuki terlalu polos dan manis, dan dongsaengnya Yesung terlalu paboo, huh tapi mereka anak- anak kita Bear"

"Hehhe…kau benar Bo"

Sudahlah abaikan obrolan tak jelas antara sang penguasa langit dengan sang "istri" tercintanya, mari kepada Leeteuk, dia menelusuri hutan dan dari arah pepohonan tiba – tiba munculah mahluk entah lah bentuknya seperti bibir, dia mahluk penjaga hutan telarang mangkanya tak ada yang berani melewati takut dapet ciuman dari bibir sexy dari sang mahluk.

"Wah….wah malaikat sang sayap sebelah, anak penguasa langit mau kemana ini?"

"Jo Kwon, bolehkah aku lewat? Aku ingin turun ke dunia untuk menemukan belahan sayapku, agar aku bisa terbang, aku ingin terbang"

"Hiks….hiks….silahkan lewat Teuki, kisahmu sangat menyentuh"

Setelah itu sang mahluk bibir bernama Jo Kwon memberikan Leeteuk jalan, dan akhirnya Leeteuk pun sampai di sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam tanpa dasar, diapun menyembunyikan sayapnya dan meloncat masuk ke dalam lubang.

'Bumi **_hear I come_**'

**TBC / END**

**Author Curcol:**

**Ri datang lagi dengan FF baru nan geje huh, gak ada maksud buat ngelawak karena Ri paling gak bisa bikin humor, sepertinya humor gagal, tapi yah semoga bisa di terima ne oleh readers**

**Mohon Review kritik, saran dan masukkanya ne, gomawa :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Earth**

Seorang namja sedang memandang langit dengan khidmat, dia seakan – akan seperti sedang bertelepati entah dengan siapa, hingga sebuah suara memecah konsentrasinya.

"Yesung Hyung…sudah pulang? Kenapa bediri saja, cepat masuk di luar sangat dingin"

"Ne,Wookie cagi….. malam ini langit terlihat berbeda, aku merasa khawatir"

"Apanya yang berbeda? Sepertinya sama sajah, hitam dan gelap, apa yang hyung khawatirkan?"

"Entahlah cagi, aku ingin jalan – jalan sebentar ne? sapa tau bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirku"

"Ne, baiklah hyung hati – hati ne"

Setelah itu sang namja bernama Yesung berjalan – jalan mengikuti kata hatinya hingga dia melihat sebuah tubuh tergletak di tanah, pelan – pelan dia mendekati hingga.

"Teuki Hyung…..ironie….bangun hyung"

"…."

Karena tak ada jawaban Jongwoon pun menggotong Teuki pulang kerumahnya

BRAK

"Astaga Yesung Hyung, kau mau menghancurkan rumah kita? OMO…siapa yang kau bawa hyung? Kenapa dia?"

"Ini Teuki Hyung, Hyungku Wookie….. tolong bawakan baskom dan aer hangat ke kamar tamu ne"

"Ne, hyung"

Yesung pun membawa dan membaringkan Leeteuk di ranjang, tak berapa lama Wookie pun datang, dengan membawa baskom berisi aer panas, yang akan mengompres Leeteuk.

"Ini Hyung, kompres nya"

"Ne, Gomawa cagi"

"Bagaimana dia bisa ada di bumi hyung?"

"Mollayo, cagi, hyung juga tak tau mau tak mau kita harus menunggu dia siuman"

"Ne, hyung… baiklah, aku masakan makan dulu ne hyung siapa tau hyungmu sadar"

"Ne, gomawa cagi"

Tak berapa lama Teuki pun sadar dari pingsanya.

"Engh….."

"Hyung, kau sudah sadar?"

"YESUNG? Kau kah itu?"

"Ne, Hyung aku dongsaengmu"

"Ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

" Ini di rumahku hyung, aku tadi merasakan perasaan tak enak, jadi aku jalan – jalan dan aku menemukanmu terbaring, ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau ada di bumi?"

"Aku mau mencari sayap kanan ku Sungie"

"Ha? Maksud hyung?"

"Kau kan tau sayapku hanya sebelah kiri saja, mangkanya aku turun ke bumi untuk mencari belahan sayapku yang sebelah kanan?"

"Jangan bilang kau kabur dari langit hyung?"

"Aniya Sungie, appa yang menyuruhku, dan memang aku juga ingin memiliki sepasang sayap yang utuh, tapi appa tidak memberitahuku, aku harus mencari dimana"

"Hah…. Appa ternyata tak berubah yah, masih suka berteka – teki. Bumi itu luas loh hyung, kau mau mecarinya dimana"

"Mollayo, hyung saja tak tau mulai dari mana"

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat pintu kamar terbuka, memperlihatkan Wookie yang membawa nampan masuk.

"Yesung Hyung, ini buburnya sudah jadi, sepertinya sudah sadar yah"

"Ne, cagi, Teuki hyung sudah sadar"

"Gomawa Agasshi merepotkanmu"

"MWO? Agasshi?"

"Errr…. Hyung Wookie itu namja hyung"

"Eh…. Mianhe, Jung Jungsoo imnida panggil saja Leeteuk, Wookie-ah"

"Kim Ryeowook, eh salah maksudnya Jung Ryeowook Imnida, panggil saja Wookie, Teuki Hyung"

"Mwo? Kau…?"

"Ne, hyung….. dia jodoh yang appa bilang dulu"

"Woow….. Chukkae ne dongsaeng-ah"

"Hyung makan dulu, nanti buburnya keburu dingin"

Yesung pun mengambil mangkuk bubur yang di taruh Wookie, di meja sebelah ranjang dan memberikanya ke pada Leeteuk, Leeteuk menerimanya, tapi dia tak memakanya. Yesung pun bertanya.

"Kenapa tak dimakan hyung? Kenapa dilihatin saja?"

"Err…. Ini makanan di bumi yah Sungie? Bagaimana memakanya?"

Yesung pun sadar hyungnya kan malaikat langit, makanan di langit dan di bumi kan beda, Yesung pun menpuk jidatnya dan berkata.

"Ne, hyung ini namanya bubur, makanya pake sendok dan masukin ke dalam mulut"

"Waaahhh…. Keren yah, ternyata di bumi makananya macem – macem yah"

"Heheh….gitu deh hyung"

Akhirnya Leeteuk pun makan buburnya hingga abis, setelah habis.

"Sungie…."

"Ne, hyung wae?"

"Gereja dimana yah?"

"Memang mau ngapain hyung ke gereja?"

"Siapa tau Tuhan mau membantuku menemukan sebelah sayapku"

JDER

Yesung yang mendengarnya sweetdrop ria, sepertinya hyungnya ini bener – bener polos, dia yakin maksud sang appa bukan itu, akhirnya dia pun bertanya kepada Teuki.

"Hyung yakin, appa menyuruh mencari sayapmu yang sebelah kanan? Bukan maksud yang lain"

"Ne, Sungie, appa menyuruh aku mencari pasangan sayapku ini"

"Ya sudah lah, kalau begitu kajja kita Gereja."

**In Somewhere**

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh sedit berisi sedang keluar dari salah satu toko, dia pun di sapa oleh seseorang.

"Kangin hyung, kenapa kau kelihatan kesal begitu? Kau baru saja buat tato baru ne?"

"Ne, Hyukkie…."

"Tato, gambar apa sekarang hyung?"

Kangin menarik Eunhyuk ke sebuah gang sepi dengan penerangan yang cukup, dia pun membalikan badan dan membuka bajunya.

"H…hyung…. Ma…mau apa kkau? Kenapa….buka baju? Andweee hyung"

"Maksudmu apa Hyuk? Kau ingin melihat tato baru ku kan? Mangkanya otaknya jangan yadong dulu"

"Heheh… aku kira hyung mau ngapain, mana hyung?"

Kangin pun membuka bajunya semuanya dan membelakangi Hyuk, tadinya Hyuk tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, lalu akhirnya dia sadar gambar apa yang ada di punggung Kangin.

"Sayap? Kenapa sebelah kanan saja hyung? Kenapa tidak sebelah kiri?"

"Gara – gara si bodoh Changmin, masa alatnya mendadak rusak waktu mau yang buat sebelah kirinya? Padahal aku sudah bilang jauh – jauh hari kalau alat itu harus dibetulkan, sekarang rusak kan?"

"Hahaha…. Tapi keren kok hyung, seperti seorang malaikat, bersayap sebelah"

"Huh…. Ada – ada saja kau, masa preman begini kau menyebutku malaikat, tidak cocok kan"

"Dan tidak ada preman yang men tato dirinya dengan gambar sayap hyung"

"Entahlah Hyuk, sedang kepingin saja"

"Dasar kau Hyung"

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang namja tampan dengan senyum jokernya. Sedang makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana Kabar Choi Fondation Siwon?" Tanya sang appa Choi Hankyung kepada sang anak

"Baik appa, malah sekarang banyak sukarelawan yang membantu baik obat – obatan maupun tenaga medis"

"Wah….kau hebat cagi…..Umma bangga padamu" kata sang umma Choi Heechul

Semua orang tau dengan keluarga Choi yang memiliki perusahaan besar dengan nama Choi Group, dengan bisnis pertanian, pertambangan, advertaising serta fashion, Choi Fondation salah satu yang didirikan oleh Choi Siwon menangani bidang sosial, lebih tepatnya menangani anak – anak penderita kanker.

Choi Siwon namja berumur 25 tahun, tampan,bertubuh atletis memiliki semua yang diinginkan oleh para kaum ibu untuk di jadikan menantu, dia orang yang baik, dia sangat menyukai anak – anak tidak heran bila dia mendirikan Choi Fondation dan dia anak yang taat kepada Tuhan dan sayangnya dia memiliki kekurangan yaitu orientasi sexual yang menyimpang. Sang appa dan ummanya sudah tau mengenai penyimpanganya dan untungnya mereka bisa menerima.

"Woonie….. kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam nak?"

"Wonnie mau ke gereja dulu umma, Wonnie janji gak akan pulang malam"

"Ne, baiklah cagi…..hati – hati ne"

Siwon pun meninggalkan rumah menuju gereja terdekat, dimana dia sering membantu pastor yang ada di sana, dia pun masuk ke dalam gereja. Siwon langsung menuju bangku paling depan dan berdoa. Dia sempat membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yang sangat bercahaya melewati dirinya, dia masih belum sadar dia pun kembali berdoa, saat membuka mata dia benar – benar di buat terkejut oleh sosok bercahaya tadi, kenapa? Karena sosok itu sedang duduk di depan patung bunda maria sedang berdoa, dengan melebarkan sayapnya, sayap? Yah sayap yang sangat indah sayangnya kenapa hanya berwarna kiri? Siwon pun penasaran, dia mendekati sosok itu dan menepuknya.

PUK

"Ne?"

DEG

DEG

_Tanpa mereka sadari sang takdir mulai mendekati mereka, apakah siwon ataukah kangin?_

**TBC / END**

**Author Curcol:**

**yah... Ri kecewa tanggapanya sedikit, kebanyakan silent readersnya, tapi selama masi ada yang review gpp deh syukur malah**

**bales review dulu dr**

**Cul Ah: sudah lanjut cingu, mianhe ceritanya aneh dan gak sesuai harapan**

**Mohon Review kritik, saran dan masukkanya ne, gomawa :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous chapter**

_**PUK**_

_**"Ne?"**_

_**DEG**_

_**DEG**_

**Angel Half Wings**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance**

**Cast: Kangteuk, Wonteuk**

**And other Cast**

**Warning: Boys x Boys Jelek, Abal, Typos, alur gak jelas, ooc, geje**

**Summary: Sang malaikat di tugaskan turun ke dunia, untuk mencari belahan sayapnya yang hilang apakah dia akan menemukanya? Atau kah dia akan kehilangan kedua sayapnya?**

* * *

**Next Chapter **

"Nugu?"

"..."

"Hay...Manusia... ada apa?"

"Cantik"

**_Pabooo choi siwon pabooo kenapa Bilang seperti itu, tapi siapapun yang ada di depanku ini memang cantik_**

"MWO? CANTIK? aku in tampan bukan cantik, hey manusia jangan sembarangan yah..." Kata sang malaikat Teuki sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, terlihat sangat imut

"Err... mianhe... tapi apa kah kau ini?"

"Aku..."

sebelum Teukkie sempat menjawab, Yesung sang adik pun datang.

"Aigoo hyung... sebaiknya kita pulang..." Sambil menarik Teuki menjauhi altar

"Tapi aku belum selesai, Sungie..."

"Nanti kita kesini lagi hyung, saat sepi..."

"Ne baiklah..."

Sementara Teuki dan Yesung tlah meninggalkan gereja menuju ke mobil, mari kita kembali kepada Siwon yang masih di gereja, dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, lalu dia pun kembali berdoa. dan dia berkata kepada Tuhan _**terima kasih Tuhan kau kabulkan doaku, kau mengirimkan malaikatmu untukku, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu Tuhan, aku akan menjaganya.**_Setelah itu Siwon pun meninggalkan gereja dan menuju rumah.**  
**

Skip Time

Sudah seminggu Leeteuk di bumi tapi hingga sekarang dia belum menemukan pasangan sayapnya, Dia sedih, dan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Teuki pun mengadahkan kepalanya dan berkata dalam hati._**Appa apa yang harus aku lakukan? dimana lagi aku harus mencari pasangan sayapku ini?** _tiba - tiba cahaya terang muncul dari langit dan melayang dihadapan Teuki, tak lama sesosok bayangan jelas terlihat.

"Appa...aku senag kau datang, aku sedih appa tak menemukan pasangan sayapku"

"Hohoho... anakku, jangan pessimis begitu, kau pasti menemukannya sayang"

"Bagaimana caranya apa, aku sudah seminggu di bumi tapi tak menemukanya"

"Jangan memakai mata untuk menemukanya Teuki, tapi pakah hatimu untuk menemukanya"

"Ne..."

"Pergillah appa yakin bila kau memakai hatim untuk mencarinya kau akan menemukanya"

" Ne, appa kalau begitu Teuki pergi dulu pay - pay"

Setelah itu Teuki meninggalkan sang appa yang berdiri sambil tersenyum mesum ani tersenyum misterius.

PUK

"Bearr... bantulah Teuki jangan berteka - teki terus"

"Bo? sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Baru saja, Kenapa kau tak membantu anakmu sih bear?"

"Hah... maunya juga begitu Bo... tapi kita kan tidak di perbolehkan menyalhkan takdir atau membantu bukan"

"Ne, kau benar Bear"

"Kajja kita balik"

"Ani... aku ingin bertemu menantuku dulu, mumpung di bumi"

"Ah...kau benar Bo, sejak mereka di takdirkan bersama, kita belum sempat mampir, kajja Bo"

**TBC / END**

**Author Curcol:**

**Mianheee kalau baru update lagi setelahhhhhh yah cukup lama kehilangan cerita yg ri buat ff ri yang di lappi hilaang kena virus dan jadilah ff ini terbengklai #plak alesan tap mianhe kalo tak memuaskan karena ri mulai mengarang dari chapter ini, semua yg tersusun ri lupa heheh dan terima kasih buat para readers yang meriview karena riview kalian memberi semangat buat ri melanjutkan heheh #plak gak ada yg nanya**

**bales review dulu dr**

TM: Ne ini udah aku update lagi

**Guest: ne gomawa masukkanya, heheh semoga bener2x keren yah ff ini nantinya heheh**

**bunnyblack136: hahaha kangetuk udah sering, eh tp gak tau jg seh heheh akhirnya gmana? soal yeppa paboo emang dia paboo gak bisa di sembuhin lagi #kabooorrrrr**

**greyorul1: em... di tampung idenya**

**Ve: heheh gitu deh cingu, wonteuk apa kangteuk? gak tau mungkin nanti teuki oppa sama ri kali yah # dilempar sama kangin dan siwon oppa,ini dah di lanjutttt kok hehe, mian update lama ****gomawa dh review**

** .5: ne udh apdate lagi cingu**

**Grey Orul: emmmm di baca ajah cingu heheh**

**wonteukshipper: ne gomawa cingu dh review ne in dh lanjut**

**risna: iya itu siwon, dan teuki oppa emang di buat polos hehe**

** Review kritik, saran dan masukkanya ne, gomawa :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Half Wings**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance**

**Cast: Kangteuk, Wonteuk**

**And other Cast**

**Warning: Boys x Boys Jelek, Abal, Typos, alur gak jelas, ooc, geje**

**Summary: Sang malaikat di tugaskan turun ke dunia, untuk mencari belahan sayapnya yang hilang apakah dia akan menemukanya? Atau kah dia akan kehilangan kedua sayapnya?**

* * *

**In Kim House**

"Hyungie... ada apa?"

"Ani, Gwancana baby, memngnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah, sejak tadi kau terlihat gelisah, seperti khawatir akan sesuatu apakah karena Teuki hyung?"

"Ne, salah satunya yang menyebabkan aku gelisah, hanya saja..."

Tiba - tiba sebuah cahaya muncul ditengah - tengah mereka disertai dengan angin kencang, dan munculah 2 orang namja dalam posisi sangat hot, sedangkan Yesung dan Wookie yang melihatnya hanya bisa bengong dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Umma...appa"Lirih Yesung

"Eh...ehh...Bear hentikan kita sudah sampai"

"Eh...eng...hehehe... Ehemm... apakabar anakku Jung Yesung? Sudah lama apa tidak bertemu" Berusaha berwibawa tapi hasilnya? Nihil

"Kenapa appa dan Umma kemari?"

PLETAK

"Apooooo umma kenapa memukulku?"

"Anak tak tau diri, memang salah appa dan umma menemuimu? umma kan merindukanmu serta menantu umma"

"isshhh bilang saja ingin jalan - jalan di bumi, gak usah pakai alasan merindukanku umma"

"Heheh... kau tau saja Sungie"

tak berapa lama Jae pun mengedar pandangan kearah Wookie dan ia berteriak heboh.

"Aigoooooo Kyeptooooooo, Bear... lihat mantu kita sangat imut" Kata Jae umma sambil menghambur ke arah Wookie dan memeluknya (Kenapa jadi kaya Heechul kalo liat yang imut-imut? -_-" sudah abaikan saja)

"Ne, lepaskan Wookie Booo kasiahan dia kehabisan nafas kau peluk seperti itu"

"Heheh... Miane"

Wookie pun terlepas dari pelukan Jaejoong dan dia lalu mendekati Yesung, dengan raut kebingungan dia memanggil Yesung.

"Hyungiee..." lirih Wookie sambil memandang Yesung minta penjelasan

"Ini umma dan appaku baby, mereka mertuamu"

"Aigoooo... Naneun Jung Ryeowook imnida miane Ummaniem, appaniem, kalau aku tidak sopan"

"Hehehe... nan Gwanca cagi, kami mengerti, pasti si paboo ini tak menjelaskan kepadamu"

"Ummaaaaa... aku tidak paboooo, hiks... kenapa umma selalu mengataiku pabooo seh"

"Hehehe... karena Sungie memang pabooo"

"Hweeeeee... umma jahat"

"Sudah... sudah... Sungie bagaimana keadaan Teuki selama di sini"

"Sepertinya appa sudah tau, bukanya kalian mengawasi Teuki hyung?"

"Hehehe... iya... appa kan cuman ingin basa- basi saja"

"Appa yang appa rencanakan sebenarnya?"

"Sama seperti dirimu Sungie, hanya saja kadar kepolosan Hyungmu itu sudah di ambang batas tidak normal, dan loading otaknya lebih lama dari dirimu"

"Pasti appa tidak menjelaskan secra jelas? dan pasti appa berteka-teki sama seperti aku dulu ne?"

"Hehehe... Tumben kau pintar Sungie"

"Yah...yah teserah apa saja lah"

"Kami ingin, tapi sama seperti kau dulu, kami tak bisa karena kalian sendiri yang harus menjalankan takdir yang sudah ada"

"Ne, dan siapakah Manusia yang tidak beruntung untuk menjadi kk iparku itu appa"

"Hahaha... kalau begitu wookie juga tidak beruntung mendapatkan suami macam dirimu Sungie" Kata Jae umma meledek anaknya

"Ummaaaaaaaa..."

"Sudah... sudah, Kau dan Teuki sudah bertemu denganya anakku, bahkan Teuki sempat mengobrol denganya"

"MWO? Jinjaaa? yang mana appa?"

"Haissss selai paboooo kau itu pelupa sekali Sungie"

"Huh... aku serius appa"

"Kau ingat - ingat sendiri lah"

Mari kita abaikan keluarga aneh satu ini, kembali ke namja manis yang sedang berjalan - jalan entah dimana sepertinya, dia sudah sangat jauh dari partemen sang dongsang dan bisa di katakan sepertinya dia tersesat saat ini, saat dia berjalan tak sengaja ia menabrak orang dan mereka berdua pun terjatuh

BRUK

"Apoooooooo"

"Apoooooo...Siallllll... sakittttt hay kalau jalan pakai mata kau tau" sang korban tabrakan pun marah - marah karena bokongnya yang indah mencium tanah.

"Miane... aku tak sengaja, apakah kau baik - baik saja manusia." kata Teuki sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

"Baik-baik saja kau bilang, hah... apa kau tak punya mata, kau...kau cantik"kata Kangin dengan lirih, setelah marah- marah

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Teuki sambil memiringkan kepala pertanda dia bingung dan tak mendengar kata - kata kangin

"..."

"Hay halooooo manusia kau masi di situ kan" tanya Teuki sambil mengibas-ibaskan tanganya di depan namja garang ini.

"Eng...eh...ne... "

"Aku kenapa?"

"Anniya, kau tak apa - apa kan?"

"Ne, aku tak apa - apa manusia"

"Hey sejak tak kau menyebutku manusia, kau kan juga manusia"

"Kau memang manusia kan? lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa kalo bukan manusia? ani aku bukan manusia"

"Hehehe iya yah, aku memang manusia jadi di panggil manusia, eh... Bwahahahahaha, kau bercanda yah? masa kau bukan manusia?"

"Memang aku bukan manusia, apa tampangku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Errr... tidak sih, lalu kau apa? dan siapa namamu? aku Kangin"

"Salam kenal manusia kangin, aku ini malaikat"

"MWO? MALAIKAT?Bwhahahahaha... kau bercanda yah? hahaha sudahlah, maaf telah menabrakmu, aku permisi"

Setelah itu Kangin beranjak pergi, tapi entah dari mana asalnya ada kulit pisang dan Kangin tak sengaja menginjaknya, ia pun terjatuh sambil menarik Teuki alhasi Teuki yang tak bisa menjaga keseimbanganya pun menarik baju Kangin hingga robek dan mereka berdua jatuh secara bersamaan.

"Eh... Manusia bisakah kau bangun dari atasku?"

"Ah...eh...Ne, Mian"

"Ne"

Setelah itu mereka pun sama - sama berdiri, Kangin melepas bajunya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah, karena bajunya sudah robek dan yah alhasi diapun telanjang badan, dan Teuki pun terpekik kegirangan lalu memeluk Kangin.

GREP

"Eh...Ya... apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Appaaa, ummmaaa aku menemukanya kyaaaaaaaa"

"Hey...apa yang kau maksud"

"Sayap kanan"

"Ne?"

"Sayapmu di sebelah kanan"

"Ne, lalu?"

"Berarti kau bisa membantuku, bagaimana cara mengeluarkan sayap seblah kanan"

"He? maksudmu? aku tak mengerti"

"Oh ayolah, kau memiliki sayap sebelah kanan, dan aku memiliki yang sebelah kiri, pasti kau yang appa maksud, aku akan bisa kembali kelangit dengan kedua sayap hahahah kyaaa senangnya, ayo beri tahu aku bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan sayap sebelah kananmu itu"

"Ini hanya tato saja, dasar aneh, sayap apa seh, aneh sekali"

"Bohong... ayo ikut aku"

Setelah itu Kangin pun diseret oleh Leeteuk menuju rumah Yesung, entah apa maksudnya, dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata sedang mengamati mereka dengan tatapan sedih, yah orang itu melihat dari jendela mobilnya.

**_Malaikatku... siapa dia? apakah dia kekasihmu?Tuhan kenapa begini... dan kenapa ini sakit_**

**TBC / END**

**Author Curcol:**

**Yeeee update lagi hehe setelah sekian lama hehe, udah panjang kan? udah ketemu kangin juga ne hehe, eh vote dong Teuki sama sapa? Kangteuk or Woonteuk? ada yang masih niat riview ato baca gitu? kalo masih ada di lanjut kalo gak yah sudah lah gak lanjut apus ajah hehehe**

**Mau balas review FF True love dulu:**

**lenyclouds: Heheh iya cingu, dan lagi kali ini Yesung oppa gak mati (sendiri) dan idup bersama wookie oppa**

**abilhikmah : apa yang lucu yah cingu? gomawa dh review**

**meidi96 : mian kalo ceritanya kecepetan dan gak jelas heheh, aduh kalo mereka beneran aq nangis deh jangan dong**

**AmuHinaChan: gomawa dh review cingu heheh sedih yah? aku kira feel sedihnya gak dapet hehe**

**Yuzuki Chaeri : Gomawa masukanya cingu **

**and bales review dulu dr**

RadisZa: Oke di tampung masuk vote hehehe

Grey Orul: Okay saya doakan juga Endingnya dengan Angel gomawa dh review

Ve: heheh iya mian, ini dh panjang kok

Guest: Okeeeee ini dh update dan dh panjang

Risna: udah ketemu cingu heheh iy neh dh lanjuttttt

CottonCandy98: Hehehe mian kalo bahasa penulisanya bikin kesel hehe, nanti diperbaiki lagi, gomawa masukanya, masih ada typo gak? udh update juga neh hehehe

** Review kritik, saran dan masukkanya ne, gomawa :)**


End file.
